catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Darkcloud!
Welcome To mah talk page! Leave a message below, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks! Beeeeeeeeeeep Comment on message: Welcome, and Re: Eulalia You DO know that Eulaliais around college age, right? FiRePeLtMy Talk ☹ 19:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC) O-O-ナナシVampire Kit 21:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rollback Issues :Well Darkcloud, I can see where you're coming from, and I appreciate your empathy. But that qualification was actually made after you were given rollback status. Now that I think about it is unfair; but being a deputy teaches you experience, which is handy when you're a rollback. I'll talk to the other three admins about this, and see what they think [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:41, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ...Hi..... Hello there, you may know me... I know that i'm ALMOST out of noob stage, i'm trying to be as nice as i can; also, you're right, this place is starting to fall apart. I'd like to help clean out files. I don't really know you, but you seem like a really nice person ;) Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 22:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) What are the bad things about me? IRC IRC? My internet took a shit last night so I couldn't get back on, but the router is set up now 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 22:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ﻿IRC? I just got on the computer. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 04:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Birdpaw has been a member for almost a year...how is that new? I think she'd make a very good admin, for one thing she's actually active on the wiki, she's patient with new users, she's mature in the face of a fight, ect. How would she not be a good choice for an admin? And Satsu was nominated [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) CHEAP SOUL REAPER CLOAK :http://www.allanimedvd.com/bleachitems.htm :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Kiba Inuzuka w00f w00f! :D 00:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) AMG MAKE TEH DUMB PAGE ALREADEH >:U and you weakness IS MUDKIPS AHAHAHAHA! hmm or maybe it's a cyndaquil or a feralitatg or whatever its called or maybe a rattata? nah thats my w- OOPS. [ noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 04:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ] D:- Actually. Joey is my second weakness xD Guess my first. :D noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 21:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ps-might be able to make you one wat do u want lolderp -throws a rattata at you- i finally put you in one of my derp stories. 8D noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 20:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) yep im trying to help by advtizing most people get mad when they get banned but with that joke i dont care and why dont you want the word spred about holly wiki :'( and i thought this was going to be the wiki i wasbnt going to get banned from like i got banned from warrior cats wiki 8 times Siggy~~ :Here you go you derphead <3 -- Darkkip~ Dark! Kip! Dark! Kip! -- ✿えcほわゔぇ✿ |Spring has Come. 15:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Happy birfday darkfgt! c: ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 09:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) omfg :i hate you why'd you leave me you were my greatest influence ;n; --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 21:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Guys, I think we should just use Echo's group- after all, she is the most active on dA <-- uh no she's not [[User:Foxclaw33|'''Monster]]Right here, How should i feel... 02:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) LOL, RLY LOL noticed the front page, and people are thanking me to do it. If you want me to save a page tell me. just read my damn facebook. i'd expect better from a user that's been here longer than i have. :/ i told everyone 'okay you guys i'm deleting all the pages here since we're closed to prevent n00bs coming in tell me if you wanna save somethin' o-o --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 20:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) If it makes you happy Okay. I was only trying to say that I said a while ago: "Hey, i'm going to close it so the n00bs can't get here. Gonna erase all I can... Please tell me if you want me to save you a page." It's fine if you're sick of me. I honestly don't want any trouble and yes, I do agree with you. I am immature and it's just the way some people are. Some people are mature and in this case, I am the opposite. I can form a fucking proper sentence. What do you think I am in, first grade? But you know, It was wrong of me to use those words. Lol a lot of people are sick of me, but most people don't know me. Only one person knows my nature. One. Not even Echo knows me. I'll tell you right now if you want to know. :/ I'll cry while saying it but whatever, if It makes you happy to know i'm not my skin, then fine. --[http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Foxclaw33 Monster]Right here, How should i feel... 05:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) You and Fox :I'm at my wits ends with you two. I understand why your mad. I do, believe me. But really? Snapping out a Fox? I told her to do that. I agreed. I mean really. I got a message from Fox about what you said to her during my school hours. What's happened to you? I know you can be like this but really... Fox did us a favor. We wanted the n00bs out, she found a way. I'm glad for her doing that. Sure she may not be in charge, but she does have a higher rank than you. She's an admin. If you two can't stop arguing, I'll be banning BOTH of you. --Gale Hawthorn "Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it." 23:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) i now know what your dA icon is. i really wish i didn't... ;.; Check out the new COTC Check out the new Cats of the Clans: (We're reopening here) http://fightersintheclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_Of_The_Clans_Wiki Thanks! I really hope you can edit there and help us! I've already set it up so that you're an admin, and the rest of the admins, too! Thanks. --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 00:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright! I'm glad to see you're excited about this. Could you give me details on the cat you'd like? Thanks. --BLORANGE Me and Lucas are crazy you guys 22:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC) No that's fine XD Thanks --BLORANGE Me and Lucas are crazy you guys 01:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC)